


Across The Way

by j_gabrielle



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic Family, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Merritt and Lula speculate about Dylan and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Way

Jack nudges Lula with his elbow, jerking his head towards where Dylan was fussing over Danny 's clothes. Merritt slides onto the empty sofa next to him, munching on his packet of crisp. With a quick swipe of her hands, Lula relinquishes him of it, smirking.

"Have you guys noticed?" Jack begins, batting away twin hands that fight over the packet. "About Danny."

"You mean how Dylan's a little overprotective over that bubble butt of his? How he hardly lets him out of his sight for more than two seconds at a time?" Lula snorts. "Or. Or how he took a swing at that bowler who had his tongue down Danny's throat?"

Merritt sighs. "Or how Danny can't leave Dylan alone too? About how he almost blew the job last week because the rich man's daughter was getting too handsy with Dylan? Yeah. We noticed."

Jack narrows his eyes at them before turning his focus back to the lovebirds currently engaged in a quiet argument. 

"I think we all noticed something or another. But no, that's not what I mean." Jack shakes his head. "Don't you think that Danny's... Put on a bit of weight?"

That statement turns both Lula and Merritt's head like whiplash. "Huh. Didn't notice that." Merritt frowns. "How did I not notice that?"

"Maybe 'coz they didn't want you to."

Dylan's voice is soft and not without a quiet note of reproach. Danny's lips are downturned, face unhappy from where he is pressed close next to him. "You know, if you wanted to know something, you could've just asked."

Lula tilts her head. "Well. If that's the case, then. What's with you and Danny? You guys act like you're joined at the hip or something."

At this, Dylan's face turns a little funny. He looks over at Danny for a moment. "Well. That's... You see. The thing is."

"He's pregnant." Merritt says slowly, pale eyes widening at the realization. "Huh. Definitely saw that bit of plot happening, but I didn't expect it to be this soon."

Danny does that fidgety thing he does when he gets a little cornered. Lula beats him to the punch and smiles brightly, folding herself around him. "I call dibs on being magic peanut's godmother. Ooh! I get to be a fairy godmother!"

"We're not calling it magic peanut." Dylan laughs. 

Jack holds his fist up, which was promptly bumped with a mirrored fist from Danny. "Not sure any one of us here are the paragons of parental virtues, but I reckon we can't get any worse than Tressler."

The tensed lines of Danny's face relaxes at that. "Thanks Jack." He smiles softly.

Dylan wraps an arm over Danny's shoulders. "It's still the early days. Doctor says we need to be careful, but it seems like we'll be fine."

Merritt stands, snatching back the crisp from where Lula has them abandoned on the coffee table. "Well. I'd say we should start baby proofing the place, but frankly I reckon Lula will be doing that all by herself."

Jack laughs, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Danny and Dylan folding herseld into the empty seats opposite his. All was right in the world.


End file.
